This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors may include a sealing arrangement to isolate differing pressure regions from one another. During compressor operation, pressure fluctuations may cause the sealing arrangement to be displaced, resulting in a leak path being formed between the differing pressure regions. More significant pressure fluctuations may result in a seal being deformed or otherwise damaged.